She Don't Like The Lights
by LedgersIrishCharm
Summary: Just how well will Ana & Christian's marriage work when Ana finds the added attention of the press overbearing on the birth of her baby daughter? As little Teddy is introduced to his baby sister how will he cope with the new addition to the family when all the attention is on her ? Sequel to Holding On & Letting Go - Part 2 of 3 HIATUS
1. Just The Beginning

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Come on buddy it's time to meet your baby sister" Christian beamed at his three year old son who looked up at him slightly confused. He had just collected him from Elliot & Kate's place and got tackled the minute he walked through the door by his son who dived into his arms. Ana and Christian had been explaining to him for months that he was going to have a baby sister but he was still so young and could not comprehend that in fact this new person would be a big part of their lives even his from now on. Christian lifted Teddy in his arms as they neared the delivery room. Christian opened the door and stepped in quietly as Ana shifted with the new bundle in her arms to give room for her son to sit with them "Teddy meet your new baby sister Phoebe Grey" Christian said placing him beside his mother who was slightly tilting the sleeping baby girl towards a curious Teddy who was now on his knees, peering over at the baby before him. He looked back at his father who was proudly smiling and then to his mother who had tears in her eyes. He gently took his sister's hand and almost examined it when he looked between his ones and then hers when a cry startled him.

"It's okay Teddy Bear" Ana reached for her son who moved away from her and into his father's arms "Christian will you take Phoebe?" Christian understood his son was slightly jealous that Ana was cuddling the new addition and not him so he happily took his daughter into his arms "Careful have you got her head supported?" Ana asked as Christian took the new born gently into her arms "I've got her baby" he smiled down at infant he could now call his daughter

"Come to mommy" Ana then turned her attention to Teddy who was standing by Christian clutching his pants leg tightly in his little fist. He was a small three year old but he was healthy so they didn't mind. "Teddy Bear can mommy have a hug?" Ana looked over to Christian who managed to scoop his son into his arms and place him back beside his mother on the bed. "Mama" his bottom lip quivered as his eyes began to water. "Aww Teddy it's okay mama's here baby" she kissed his head as he curled up on her lap with his head against her chest. Both baby's were fast asleep so Christian placed Phoebe back in her hospital crib and switched the tv on low. He changed the channel as a picture of the three of them and only last week at a restaurant was plastered across the screen with the big headline "Welcome Baby Grey No.2" accompanied by a video of Christian carrying Teddy from the car into the hospital today.

"Christian? How did the press find out so fast?" she asked as she stroked the brown mop of hair on her son's head as he was fast asleep. "It's invasion of privacy" she frowned looking between her two sleeping children.

"I don't know but I think it's the fact we were able to keep all of this away from Teddy and they are taking advantage of the fact they never got any pictures of him until he was 4 months old the time he was kidnapped" Ana grimaced at the thought of that "I'm sorry for bringing that up baby"

"I don't want them in the limelight all the time I just want to raise them as normal as possible Christian" she sighed as she continued "I knew life with you we would be in the limelight often but I want to keep our kids away from it I don't want what happened to Teddy to happen again" she held Teddy that bit tighter as she lay back in the bed.

"I know baby I will get it sorted don't you worry" he kissed her forehead "Now I have to get this little guy home but I will be back later, Gail and Jason offered to look after him" he said as he scooped his son up in his arms. "Phoebe looks like him doesn't she?" he smiled in at his daughter

"She does only she is more like you she has your eyes, hair colouring, the whole package deal. I didn't get a look in on baby number two" Ana smiled at her husband "I bet she has you wrapped around her finger and she is only a few hours old" Ana grinned at Christian who couldn't take his eyes of his new baby daughter "See I have proven it, just wait until she starts stomping and screaming when we're out shopping, I bet this little one will be some daddy's girl" Christian's eyes twinkled with excitement, he experienced being a father to Teddy but with a daughter it was a whole new experience for him. "Let me give my son a kiss before you head off" Ana leaned up kissing her three years old's cheek as she smiled sadly at his actions earlier "Do you think he will be like that for long? I know he is probably over whelmed with the attention Phoebe is getting from us bu-"

"Ana he will be fine just because we have another child doesn't mean we don't love him any less he just doesn't understand it yet, after all he was the centre of attention for three years" Christian smiled at his son who was fast asleep with his head in against the crook of Christian's neck. "Give him a bit of time"

"We should probably get him a gift and say Phoebe got it for him, I was talking with some of the older mother's who have four children say they did that when they had theirs" Ana said looking at Christian.

"We could do that, It seems like a good idea. Just wait until we get both mommy and baby home before we get him something"

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Ana asked

"You will. Laters, baby" he kissed her lips and carried his sleeping child out of the hospital to be swarmed with the press. Ana watched from her tv screen and became slightly worried at the thought of all this when she was to take Phoebe home. She sighed a breath of relief when Sawyer and Taylor came to his rescue and helped him into the car as they drove off. _This is only the beginning _she thought as she looked over to her daughter who was unaware of the things going on around her

* * *

**So this is the first installment for the new story. It's the sequel to Holding On & Letting Go so if you haven't read it you won't have a breeze what's going on. **

**You guys are lucky I came up with this so quick but I wouldn't go and jump for joy just yet I haven't came up with any other ideas for the next chapter so I'll see what I can do for you all.**

**- LedgersIrishCharm.**


	2. Over Thinking It

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Welcome home Ana" Gail smiled warmly at Ana as she was helped through the doors by her over protective husband with his daughter cradled in his arms. "Teddy look mama's home with daddy and baby Phoebe" Jason told Teddy as he left him off to run towards his mother. He squealed happily as Ana bent down to pick him up when Christian stopped her "Ana baby you need your rest, you can hold him later" she gave in patting her son's head and kissing him before going upstairs to rest with Christian and her daughter behind her "Teddy mama needs to sleep she will see you later" he said and left Teddy with Gail and Jason.

"Come on little fella let's get you changed. I'm sure Aunty Mia and Kate are coming with Uncle Elliot and baby Ava" Teddy smiled he liked Ava she didn't cry at him when he held her hand and Elliot and Kate allowed him to hold her on his lap when he visited them.

"Grampa?" Teddy asked Gail with his big grey eyes like his father's ones. "Yes grampa and grandma are coming" she told the three year old who seemed in better spirits. "Jason will you play cars?" he tugged his hand as Gail let him down "Come on kiddo" he took the eager three year old by the hand forgetting about the attention his baby sister was getting.

* * *

As Teddy happily played with his new toy cars Gail had bought him she heard the little cries of the baby girl and the pleas from Ana asking to get up and walk around with her because she wasn't settling for Christian. In the mean time Ana and Christian's guests had begun to arrive with gifts for Phoebe. Ava was wide awake and clapped her pudgy fists when she was placed on the floor beside her older cousin. She had just learned to sit up on her own and was doing well without the help of her support chair.

"Ava" Teddy plopped down beside her and giving her a toy car which she put straight into her mouth "No like this" Teddy laughed at his baby cousin who drooled all over the toys "Ava this way" he rolled the car backwards and forwards on it's wheels and his cousin watched attentively.

"Daddy look" he said but his father was busy with his uncle and aunts looking at baby Mia. He tugged at his pants leg "Daddy" he pouted at his father's words "Not now son. Show me later buddy okay" Teddy toddled back over and sat with Ava and played with the cars when Ana came in "Teddy Bear what did you wanna show daddy?"

"Ava do this" he held his toy car out to her and she repeated her actions from earlier the way he showed her. Ana beamed at her son "Such a great boy. Your gonna be a great big brother" she gave him a kiss when a doorbell ringing brought her attention away from him and to the front door. "I'll be back in a few minutes baby boy" she kissed his cheeks and he grinned that cheeky grey grin inherited from his father.

"Mrs Grey congratulations on the new baby. Have you got any comments on the child? Weight, hair colour, eyes?" Ana was bombarded with questions from the press when Christian was by her side in an act. He was furious. Jason and Luke flew to the front door and told them to leave or they would be charged. They grumbled but moved on and even snapped a few pictures when Teddy snuck out to the door to see what was going on. Christian whipped him inside quickly but not fast enough when the press flashed their camera's at him.

"Christian?" Ana looked to her husband as he let Teddy off running to his mother's arms where she held her new baby daughter "How are we supposed to go out with the kids? I just got bombard with cameras in my face and Teddy too. This is ridiculous" she said as Teddy sat on her lap curled in against her.

"Ana, dear you should be resting. Take Phoebe up with you and leave Teddy off" Grace suggest to her daughter in law. Ana was annoyed at the fact since Phoebe was born Teddy was shoved to the side. "No, I am fine" she said gritting her teeth.

"Ana you need rest" Christian said as he moved towards her. "Come on son" he said trying to take Teddy "Mama" he whimpered clutching onto his mother

"Leave him" she stood up placing Teddy on the ground she handed Phoebe to Gail "Can you give Phoebe her next feed Gail, I have pumped breast milk in a bottle they are on the counter" she said as she took her son by the hand upstairs to her room "I'll be up spending time with my son" she said leaving the room in shock. She went to Teddy's room getting his baby blanket Christian bought when he was little, his teddy bear and a story book and proceeding to her room with her son. "Come on and I read you a story" she said as they got comfortable on the bed.

* * *

"Bears?" he asked smiling at Ana. "Baby bear mama. I like the baby bear" he said smiling as he held his mother's hand

"Yeah the bears" she said as she opened the first page as Teddy snuggled in against her sucking his thumb. It was long before he was fast asleep. Christian knocked gently startling Ana a bit before he came in "Ana what's wrong?" he looked confused

"Nothing" she said as she allowed herself to slip out of the bed so she didn't wake Teddy "I'm fine" she told her husband who watched skeptically from the door.

"Then why did you storm off with Teddy? My parent's are gone home. Elliot and Kate are still here with Ava, Jose called too he said he will drop over with Jade in the upcoming weeks" he said watching as Ana moved around the room getting changed into a pair of loose fitting designer jeans and a tank top.

"I didn't storm off Christian. I simply went to spend time with my son" she said rasing her voice slightly but stopped when she heard Teddy whimper in his sleep.

"Ana?"

"What Christian?" she sighed

"What's really wrong?"

"I don't like the press showing up at our home and I don't like the way Teddy is all of a sudden shun to the side with the arrival of Phoebe" she said as she stepped out of the room gently closing the door behind her careful to not wake her son. Christian wrapped his arms around her and she melted into them burying her head in his chest "I'm sorry, I'm just worried with all this attention around the kids now"

"I know baby. I am too I wont let anything happen you,Teddy or Phoebe. I would die protecting you three" he said kissing his wife's forehead "Nothing is going to happen them baby I promise" he said holding her that bit tighter.

* * *

"Ana need a drink?" Kate waved a glass of champagne in front of her when Ava was put upstairs to sleep. "Oh god give me that I haven't had a drink in months" she said as Kate laughed "Don't start Grey she needs a pick me up"

"I wasn't saying anything" he laughed as Ana eagerly took the glass from her friends hand.

"I think a toast is in order" Elliot said as he raised his glass when Jason, Luke and Gail joined them "To Ana and Christian on the arrival of baby Phoebe and to Teddy Bear on being a big brother" he said smiling before adding "I know how he feels like when someone shows up unexpectedly" he grinned at Christian

"Lelliot you love me" he laughed as Elliot scowled "I don't when you call me that" he grimaced as Christian chuckled at his brother's nickname he had for him.

"Alright you pair" Kate grinned when she heard the little wails of Ava from upstairs "I'll get her" Elliot said when Kate beamed "Thanks babe" she kissed him going to back to sitting with Ana and Gail.

"Looks like she's not the only one awake" Elliot smiled as he took Teddy by the hand who clutched his blanket as he rubbed his sleep laden eyes. "Here you go to mommy" Elliot said to his daughter as he placed her in Kate's arms while he held Teddy

"Wow buddy your getting heavy" he tickled Teddy who grinned at him. I heard your nice high tops don't fit no more so I'll get you a new pair" he winked over at his brother who rolled his eyes. "Lelliot?" Elliot smiled when his nephew called him that

"Yes buddy"

"Will you play with me?" he asked looking up hopefully? He was interrupted when the sleeping bundle in the room began to cry. "Elliot do you want to hold your niece before you go?" Kate asked

"Sure. Hold that thought little buddy" he said as he kissed Teddy's head handing him over to Christian.

"Now let me see my beauty of a niece" he said when Kate handed Phoebe to him as Teddy watched with sad eyes. "Christian she's your double, Ana you got no looks in this time" he laughed as he held the infant for a few moments when Christian watched Ana who had her eyes fixed on Teddy in his arms.

"I think it's time Teddy Bear got a chance to hold his sister" Ana said when Christian's face dropped "Ana I think he's a bit young"

"No he's not we are gonna be right there to help him" Ana smiled as Teddy butted in "I wanna hold sissy" he said

"This is a perfect camera moment" Kate chimed as Ana grinned. She loved when Kate intervened, Christian knew better than to argue with Katherine Kavanagh now Katherine Grey since she married Elliot. He had one tough sister in law to challenge him. He finally agreed to allow Teddy to hold Phoebe and placed him on the sofa while Ana placed Phoebe on his lap while she helped him support his head. She sat beside him and Christian sat on the other smiling at how gentle his son was. Phoebe was awake and looking around although she couldn't see just yet she followed the voices and looked straight to Teddy when she heard the whisper "Sissy"

Teddy smiled at his mother as Phoebe moved her little hand when he placed his finger in one of them. She tightened her fist slightly around his finger before getting comfortable and going back to sleep. "Alright you guys ready" Kate said with her digital camera. "Okay Teddy Bear look this way. Say cheese" she said as Teddy smiled his famous grin along with his father and Ana smiled proudly all facing forwards. "That's perfect" she said

"Alright buddy little Phoebe needs her rest" Christian said as he gently took Phoebe and unwrapping her fist from Teddy's finger. He frowned "Good boy Teddy" Ana beamed at her son who jumped down to play with his cars. Ana saw Kate, Elliot and Ava out as Gail, Luke and Jason got back to work. Christian sat on the floor with Teddy as he watched the moses basket from time to time checking his daughter. When Ana came back in he was sat with Teddy on his lap talking away like they used to.

_Finally some father/son time _Ana smiled from the door way watching them talk as she went and sat on the sofa unnoticed by Christian and Teddy.

* * *

**I am open to suggestions for further chapters. I took one review and worked on a new chapter with it so it was helpful also I just thought back to when my baby sister was born and our youngest brother was jealous of her so I was able to work it into this chapter.I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I'll see what I can do on another update fr you guys.**

**-LedgersIrishCharm**


	3. Feel The Pressure

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Can you believe this?" Ana said as she peered through the blinds out at the parked news vans across the street. "Talk about having no privacy" she said as she went ahead with her daily business of looking after Teddy and Kate when she received a phone call from Kate, she was crying uncontrollably. "Ana I'm sorry"

"What's wrong? Kate I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." Ana tried calming Kate but it made her worse. "Kate? Are you okay?"

"No you have to believe me I didn't do it" _Didn't do what? Kate your scaring me _Ana thought as she tried again to calm Kate

"Turn on the news" was all Ana heard when she seen yesterdays photographs including the one of Teddy and Phoebe on the screen. "Ana I swear I didn't give them anything. I left my camera in my bag. Elliot took Ava and I to for a meal when we left you yesterday, I left my bag in the car and someone broke into it. We called the police and everything but we still have no leads. I'm so sorry" she cried to her best friend and sister in law over the phone. Ana could do nothing but feel helpless, she didn't want this and over ten photographs were across the tv screen and several online blogs had access to them to.

"Ana?" Kate asked worried

"It's okay Kate, it's not your fault" she told her. It wasn't her fault she didn't know this was going to happen. "I'm sorry" she whispered again. "Christian is going to be pissed, I heard you two yesterday arguing over this sort of thing about releasing pictures and this shit happens" she angrily said over the phone

"Kate don't worry Christian will sort this out. I promise you" she said as she watched the images flash across the screen with captions like 'Proud Teddy Bear' of the one of just Teddy and Phoebe and 'Grey's New Addition' under the one of the four of them on the sofa with Teddy holding Phoebe while she clutches his finger. After an hour of crying, apologising and threatening to kill the person who stole Kate's bag, Ana eventually had to pretend she had to go out to get Kate off the phone. Gail had heard the news and came to Ana's side "Ana dear are you okay?" she asked as she had Teddy by the hand and Phoebe in cradled in against her chest in the other arm.

"Honestly? I don't know what to do. I never expected to have the kids in the spotlight so young. Sure when Teddy was a bit younger we had the odd press releases of photos we organised but this is too personal. Some broke into Elliot's car and stole Kate's' bag which had her camera in it. All of the pictures are all over the news and the internet and we just got home two days ago, it's absolutely ridiculous" she said as Teddy cuddled her by wrapping his arms around her leg. She smiled down at him and patted his head softly as she took Phoebe in her arms getting her ready for a feed.

"Dear I don't mean to put a downer on things but once those pictures are online they are up there for good. It's impossible to get every single image that has probably been copied or sent on removed" she said as she patted the 25 year olds arm. "Just try and keep the head up Ana it will blow over soon anyway. Maybe we could organise a special photo shoot for a magazine so the press wont hang around as much? I'm sure your friend could take the photo's and you and Christian could choose a magazine to get them published into?" Gail offered

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Though I have to ask Christian to see what he thinks first, I bet he is fuming over this, he is just looking to blame someone and knowing the way him and Kate are, the chances are he will go off at her" she said feeling sympathy towards her friend.

"Maybe, though Ana give him a bit more credit he will surprise you. Just put the idea forward and see what he thinks of it. It's better than someone trying to snap pictures every time you try to leave the house" she said as she handed Ana a bottle of breast milk for Phoebe.

"I will, thanks Gail" she smiled softly as she led Teddy by the hand into the tv room as he sat with her observing Phoebe as she drank from her bottle. "She has a bottle like me" he grinned

"She does but she needs her bottle more than you do. Yours is just for night time but what did we say about being a big boy?" Ana asked her toddler who was content were he was

"I'm a big boy and big boys don't drink from bottles. I get a sippy cup" he smiled "The one with the colours and happy face"

"That's right Teddy. Hey do you wanna show me how much of a big boy you are and help me feed Phoebe?" she asked as his eyes lit up then frowned

"Daddy said I too little" he looked down to his lap

"Well daddy isn't here and I want you to" she smiled at him as she positioned him to the back of the sofa and placed Phoebe in his lap and placed the bottle at her mouth before allowing Teddy to take charge. She sat peacefully beside them watching at how Teddy smiled down at his baby sister. "Mommy look I'm a big boy" he said as Phoebe drank from her bottle.

"Isn't he a little young for that?" Christian startled Ana who was busy watching her son and daughter that she didn't hear him come in. _Jeez Christian I am a grown adult supervising. _"He's fine Christian, he's only helping his mommy" she smiled at Teddy

"Daddy I'm a big boy" Christian eased up smiling at his son "I don't drink bottles anymore daddy, I have a sippy cup now" he grinned at his father who beamed further in approval "That's my boy" he smiled "Now can daddy hold Phoebe I haven't gotten to all day" he reasoned with his three year old. Ana watched as Christian gently took Phoebe from his arms "Daddy you have to be careful she cry when you take her bottle" he stated pointing a finger at his father who grinned

"It's okay buddy I got it" he patted his son's head as Ana watched slightly annoyed. She knew what Christian was up too. He was afraid Teddy would drop her or hurt her in some way. Ana had been seated beside them the whole time. _Thanks for showing how much you trust my parenting skills Christian_

"Hows my girl?" Teddy grinned at his father than furrowed his eye brows "Daddy?"

"Yes Teddy Bear?"

"I thought mommy was your girl" he said looking between his parents confusion written all over his little face. "Phoebe can't be your girl too that's greedy" he said with a his fist balled under his chin leaning on the arm rest when Ana and Christian burst into a fit of laughter at the innocence of their son.

* * *

"He gets that wittiness from Elliot, he spends way too much time with him" Christian said with a slight scowl. Ana of course rolled her eyes at her husbands comment. "Teddy and Elliot just happen to have a special bond Christian it's nothing like what both you and him have" Ana said as Christian's mood lightened immediately.

"I guess you have seen the news and some of the online stuff then?" Ana asked as Christian looked up

"I have" he said. _I knew it he was home way too early today. It's only twelve noon._

"Well?" she was waiting for it

"Kate was irresponsible" _Bingo. There it is the blame game._

"Oh Christian come off it. It was not her or Elliot's fault their car was broken into. She had enough to look after with Ava so she left her bag in the car. You're only looking for an excuse to pick a fight with her" Ana said as she got up with Teddy in her arms. "Do you want something to eat? I'm fixing something for Teddy"

"Ana this isn't over" he said looking up at her a bit shocked at what she just said but turned back to his sleeping daughter and then to Teddy who was watching quietly.

"Is it ever" she said as she kissed Teddy on the cheek as she walked to the kitchen. "Sorry for shouting Teddy Bear" she said to him and he smiled back at his mother.

* * *

"What does my little man want for lunch?" she said as she sat him in the high chair they had fitted onto the counter to support him. "What does my Teddy Bear want?" she grinned at him as he giggled at her.

"Noodles" he said as she looked confused

"Noodles? Now where have you tried noodles?" she asked laughing at him

"Jason" he said smiling

"Pot noodles? Does he let you eat those when me and daddy are at work?" she asked her toddler who laughed

"Shhh mommy it's a secret" he put his forefinger to his mouth "Don't tell" Ana grinned as she went to the presses and took out two pot noodles and turned the kettle on. "I think we should have some" she laughed as his eyes lit up

"Yeah" he clapped his hands. Christian had come in to see what Teddy was excited about in the mean time. Phoebe was fast asleep so he let her rest in the moses basket. "What are you guys having?"

"Noodles daddy, they're good" Teddy's eyes twinkled

"Ana he's three. Shouldn't he be eating more nutritious foods?"

"Christian it's a once off thing and they are not that unhealthy and he likes them. Would you rather him not eat?" She said raising an eyebrow at him when he sat with his son sulking. "Can I have some too?" he asked childishly making Teddy laugh

"What flavour? We have curry ones or chicken?"

"Uhm?" he looked lost when he was asked to pick a flavour

"Curry ones mommy they are good" he said enthusiastically. "Okay what he said. I'll have to take your word for it buddy huh?" he joked with Teddy who was enjoying the attention he was receiving. As Ana served them she put Teddy's in a small plastic bowl and drained some of the water off so he wouldn't burn himself and the three of them sat at the counter eating away. Jason and Gail had come in after a while to find them eating the pot noodles. "Jason look" he held up his bowl to show him "mommy and daddy like them too" he grinned

"That's great buddy but I thought it was our secret?"

"oops" he put his hand to his mouth dramatically as the kitchen erupted into laughter "sorry dude" he said and Jason grinned

"Where did you hear that?" Christian said grinning as he looked over to Jason "I wonder?"

"It's a secret" he smiled at his father who kissed his cheek

"Such a cheeky grin that was" he said as he finished his meal. Teddy was about to run off when ana grabbed him gently. "And where do you think you're going mister?"

"mommy please?"

"It's nap time buddy. Come on" she said as she carried him out of the kitchen with Christian following. "Give daddy a kiss" he did while pouting "I wonder who he got that look from?" Christian smiled at Ana

"I don't pout" she said as her husband watched in amusement

"Sure you don't" he rolled his eyes as Ana walked off laughing as she carried a protesting Teddy up to bed. She came back down fifteen minutes later satisfied. She had to read him his bears story and he fell asleep halfway through it. "Christian?" she called her husband

"Ana, I'm in here" he stepped out of his office on the ground floor. She followed him back in and watched the monitors as the press eased up slightly. "I need to ask you something" she said fidgeting with her fingers

* * *

"What is it?" he asked sitting back up

"Should we do a press release of photographs instead of having them parked outside our home? I don't want you buying them off so they will leave. It might be better if we do this and the-" he cut her off

"Ana I don't think we should I mean the kids they ar-"

"Christian listen to me and stop cutting me off. I am only doing this because once these are released we are guaranteed an uplift on the press. They are looking for the official shots. So why not get Jose to do the kids shots and maybe with us in it too and leave it at that ?" she said looking over to her husband who sighed

"Ana they got more than enough photos today don't you think?"

"They were not released by us though" Ana stated

"I think it's better if we keep Phoebe out of it. I mean Teddy is a bit older"

"Stop right there and do not tell me you are putting one child before the other? Christian you do realise they are both your children. You just decide do this without Phoebe and put Teddy out there. It's a family release Christian. I can understand you may be scared over what happened with Teddy when he was a baby but you have to remember the people who caused that are dead. Teddy didn't go through press releases at all when he was Phoebe's age so why don't we just all do it together?"

"Ana my decision is final"

"What do you mean your decision is final?"

"Exactly what I said"

"No Christian. How are we ever supposed to live a normal life when everyday I get a camera shoved in my face when I am out with our kids at the park or just going for a walk"

"You wont. I'll have Jason or Luke take you out"

"No I am not going back to that again. I am sick and tired of you getting people to drive me around when some days I want to walk and get a bit of fresh air. Teddy hasn't been out for a walk in weeks, sure he has been to Kate and Elliot's and even to your parents but Jason drove him over. He needs to get out walking like me too. I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own home and you are not going to start that act again" she said as she stomped out of the room like a child. Christian got up and followed her fuming

"What do you mean a prisoner in your own home?" he shouted at her when Jason, Luke and Gail watched from the kitchen

"Exactly what I said Christian. I am sick of you telling me to do things. I am a grown woman and the mother of your kids so don't speak down to me as if I am one" she got louder

"I don't do that" his voiced echoing in the halls when the sound of Phoebe crying stopped them

"Forget it" she said as she went to fetch her daughter. She rocked her in her arms as the tears threatened to fall. She wouldn't allow that. She sat in silence when she heard footsteps behind her "What?" she asked

* * *

"Mommy?" it was Teddy "Oh baby mommy didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry I woke you up baby" she said as she kissed his head and he jumped onto her lap cuddling into her side with his sister. "Where did daddy go?"

"What?"

"Daddy went out on his own in the car"

"Did he?" she asked her son _Perfect just fucking perfect. He fucks off and I have to watch the kids. _"He will be back later baby. Why don't you go get your blankie and we can watch a movie" he raced up to his room as Ana sighed as she placed a sleeping Phoebe back into the moses basket.

"Ana dear? Would you like some tea?" she smiled sympathetically at her

"Please Gail. Would you like to watch a movie? Teddy and I are going to watch one of his kiddie ones" she smiled

"I'd love that. I will be back in a moment. I'll grab us some tea and Teddy a sippy cup of juice" she said as she went back to the kitchen. Teddy was bouncing when he came back into the room "Easy buddy. So what do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch Shrek 3?"

"Yeah of course we can Teddy Bear" she smiled, She put the dvd in just as Gail came back with two cups of tea, a sippy cup for Teddy and some goodies for them. Teddy settled between Gail and his mother and his attention went to the screen the minute Ana pressed play. As Gail and Teddy chatted about the characters, Ana's mind was elsewhere. She just wondered whar time Christian would come at and if he would be in a decent enough mood to talk. For now she could just sit and wait for him.


	4. Forgiveness and Love

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Whoops" Christian stumbled as he came through the door drunk. The house was in complete darkness. He had went back to work and then decided to go for a few drinks with Elliot and Ethan, Kate's brother. He had stayed out longer than he thought he was going to. He stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water and even smashed the glass he was supposed to use. "oh for fucks sake" he mumbled

Ana heard him from her bedroom and ended up getting up to go see what state he was in. She turned on the kitchen light to find him sitting on the floor trying to clean the glass in the dark. "Oh Ana" he smiled at her in his drunken state. "I broke it" he said laughing

"I know. Now get up and sit at the table before you cut yourself, I have to clean this up. I don't want Teddy to slip and fall on it tomorrow" she said annoyed at him as she grabbed the brush and scoop. She cleaned up every inch of glass as Christian watched silently. "Your mad?" he asked as if it wasn't already obvious

"No Christian. I am furious. You leave me after an argument with two crying kids. Teddy thought you were mad at him because you just up and left then you come in at four in the morning drunk and then smash a glass and you want to know if I am mad?" she scoffed. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and got two Advil and handed them to Christian "Take those and drink all of that and go to bed. Oh and don't break anything else on the way" she said as she left a stunned Christian in the kitchen.

"Ana" he whispered as he got into bed beside her. She turned on her side ignoring him "Ana" he shook her lightly

"What Christian?" she whispered back as she faced him

"Do you want to do the press thing?"

"You want to discuss this now? I thought we were done with that? Just go to sleep Christian" she said as he cuddled up behind her.

* * *

She let him to stop him from talking and eventually she fell asleep only to be woken by Phoebe crying on the monitor and they crying stopped when she heard Teddy's voice, Christian was awake and he listened too "It's okay sissy, I get mommy and daddy and they get you up and I can give you a bottle again. I'm a big boy" he said and Ana smiled then glanced over at her husband who was doing the same. She checked the alarm clock 7:00am. "Time to get up" she said

"Ana?"

"Christian not now, I am tired and I am not in the mood for another fight okay?" he nodded as she went to Phoebe's room as she bumped into Teddy who was on his way to get her. "Hi Teddy Bear" she kissed him

"Mommy I think Phoebe is hungry. Can I help again?" he pleaded with her and she grinned "Okay go and ask Gail to heat a bottle up and wait in the tv room, I'll change Phoebe's diaper and I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Okay mommy" he said rushing out and passed his father "Hi daddy" he said

"Good morning Teddy Bear. Be careful buddy" he said warning his son. Christian then came in behind Ana and watched as she changed their daughter and left her in her baby grow. "Hi princess" Christian said as Ana moved to let him take her in his arms. Ana cleaned up and then took Phoebe into her arms "So I guess Teddy is feeding her this morning?"

"Yeah he wants to help" she said smiling "It might make him more comfortable at the fact he has a sibling now" she said and he just nodded. "Yeah it's a good idea"

"Mommy come on I have her bottle" Teddy said excited as his parents came into the room with his sister. "Calm down Teddy" Ana grinned as Christian lifted him up and sat him on the sofa and then placing his sister on his lap and showing him how to place the bottle in her mouth. He smiled when he got it right. "I did it" he said proudly. Gail came in to let them know their breakfast was ready and seen Teddy was feeding Phoebe "I can stay if you two want to go eat"

"You're a star Gail" Ana said as Gail beamed at her.

* * *

Christian nodded and followed his wife to the kitchen. They say at the table and began eating in an awkward silence. "Ana about last night. I'm sorry I did that. I wasn't supposed to stay out that long I just went to cool off"

"I shouldn't of argued with you over the press release. You're right the kids are too young and they won't leave us alone if we just give them what the want" she said looking at Christian in the eyes. "I was just hormonal yesterday and a bit overwhelmed with all of this and with everyone arriving to visit, I was tired too" she admitted

"I did tell you to go rest" he teased grinning

"Can we not fight again like that?" she said

"I'd rather not" he smiled taking her hand "Do you want to do the press release of us and the kids?" he asked her waiting for her answer "Answer me honestly baby"

"Well I do just to see if it will lighten up outside. I can't take any more of that" she said sighing at him. "I didn't expect this much press though" she said

"Neither did I. Like it was much different with Teddy, that was low key. No one knew about him until his first birthday with everything that was going on, I was able to keep it all private but now they have the eye on us since then" he said "I guess the press release of photographs wont do any harm really"

"I suppose but you don't want it and I am not going down that road to relive another argument with you" Ana said as she seen the amusement on her husbands face.

"I don't mind now. I just got worked up yesterday." he admitted as he went to embrace his wife "I just want to keep you all safe. Isn't that what a husband and father is supposed to do? Look after their family and protect them?"

"Yes and you are doing a great job" she smiled as he leaned down pecking her on the lips. She clung to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and they stayed that way for a few moments "Come on and we check on Teddy and Phoebe, I'm sure Gail is pulling her hair out by now" Christian grinned joking

"She has the patience of a saint that woman, sure she had to put up with you for years" Ana retorted to earn a scowl but a slight grin formed shortly after. "So we are doing this then?"

"Yeah it wont be so bad" he said "I'm sure Jose wont mind being there either to snap a few pictures" he said "I do pay him enough for the ones he has taken" Ana giggled at him

"Alright we can do it then" she said as they made their way to tv room to hear the laughter from Gail as she listened to Teddy and hold Phoebe in her arms.

* * *

**I just wanted to say sorry for the late updates, these two chapters were ready early yesterday but my dad switched off the wifi and wouldn't allow us to use it. So I wrote more for you guys, but I wish the internet was working earlier so you could have gotten them earlier than I expected.**

**I hope you enjoy these chapters. I enjoy reading your reviews and I really appreciate the pointers. I have managed to put some into the story already and am keeping some ideas in mind for future chapters.**

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


	5. A New Discovery

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Mommy" Teddy bounced up and down on the bed excitedly "Daddy up. Mommy come on" It had been a good three weeks since Ana and Christian's argument and the press release of photographs was coming up on Phoebe's one month of being home. Teddy was doing his best at helping his mother with his baby sister, Christian however was still overprotective of her. The more she got older the worse he was.

"Teddy Bear it's early baby. Go and ask Gail to do you some breakfast and we will be down shortly" Ana said sleepily as her son got off the bed and ran to find Gail who was already looking after Phoebe. You could hear Gail worriedly ask Teddy to slow down, she was terrified he would fall over.

"We better get up, I think Gail is going to have a heart attack if Teddy doesn't stop running, she is already giving Phoebe her morning bottle" Ana said as she cuddled Christian who seemed to want to stay in bed "Hhhmm later" he said wrapping his arms around her but it was short lived when Teddy ran back into the room and dived onto his parents bed "Up, up, up" he shouted jumping up and down as Christian grabbed him and tickled him. "Daddy stop" he said between breaths

"Mommy tell him" Ana giggled and took Teddy into her arms. Christian was about to give another attack when Gail knocked on the bedroom door with Phoebe in her arms "I'm sorry Ana but the little one is refusing her bottles. I've tried for over an hour now" she said

"It's okay Gail I'll take her" she smiled over to Gail and Christian took Teddy into his lap. "Hi Phoebe, why are you not drinking your bottle for Gail?" she said cooeing at her one month old. Christian grinned over at them. "Hows my princess?" he asked and Phoebe turned her head to her father's words. She was very alert for her age and knew her father's voice. She would kick her legs that bit more to the sound of him which made him smile. "Can I try her with the bottle?" Christian asked Ana who happily handed her over and took Teddy back under the covers and lay down talking away with him. "Daddy?" Teddy looked over to his father who sat upright and cross legged with Phoebe in his lap

"What buddy?" he said smiling

"Can we go up in the sky today?" Christian and Ana's looked confused until the realised what he wanted

"You mean Charlie Tango buddy?" laughed as Teddy nodded his head quickly, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah and we can bring Phoebe but she can't sit in my seat beside you" he said sitting up pouting and crossing his arms. Christian and Ana shared a look they had forgotten all about his baby seat Christian had fitted in for him. They needed one for Phoebe now. "Okay buddy we will get Phoebe her own seat." he said and then thought of an idea. "Do you want to help daddy make one for little Phoebe?"

"Yeah I'm a big boy" Teddy said as he raised his arms as if to show muscles. Ana giggled and pulled him into her lap "Daddy can you play cars with me today?"

"Daddy has to wor-" he seen how Teddy's face was beginning to fall and he changed his mind "I can work later now come on and show me where your toy cars are" he passed Phoebe to Ana and took Teddy by the hand and down to the playroom he had Elliot design and build for him when he was little.

* * *

"Just me and you Phoebe" Ana smiled as she lay Phoebe on the bed and watched her as she kicked her legs and moved her arms. "We have to get Teddy a present don't we?" she smiled as her daughter moved her head as if to look at her while she spoke. "Should we go shopping today? You and mommy?" she began to get up and change Phoebe's pyjamas and put her new dress on Kate had bought her. "Hhhmm now lets go tell daddy we are having a shopping day. I can only imagine his reaction" Ana grinned as she placed Phoebe in her infant carrier and stopped outside the playroom door watching as Christian and Teddy lay on their stomachs playing with the cars and wooden train set. "Christian"

"Ana? Where are you two off to?" he said turning to his side and resting his head on his elbow

She pointed to Teddy and then mouthed "Getting a present for Teddy and some new clothes too" she watched as Christian frowned

"Ana is it safe?" he was upright in an instant looking anxious

"I'll ask Luke or Jason to come with me, I wont be long" she said and left Christian with Teddy. She was stopped by him half way down the stairs "Christian?" she looked a bit confused

"Just please be careful, both of you" he said looking at his wife and then to his daughter who was taking in her surrounding. His eyes filled with worry. _It's only shopping Christian _Ana thought as she sighed "We will be fine" she kissed him on the lips as she caught Teddy out of the corner of her eye "Eww mommy" he giggled and Christian picked him up in his arms "Where you going mommy?"

"Me and Phoebe are having a girls day and you and daddy are going to have a boys day. I'll be back soon okay buddy?" Teddy smiled at his mother and nodded his head heading back to the playroom when he stopped "Daddy come on we have to build the trains" Christian smiled slightly and watched as Ana made her way down the stairs and fetching Jason on her way. "Daddy?" Teddy stood at the door way of his playroom watching his father

"Come on buddy we have a train set to build" Teddy's eyes lit up and Christian took him by the hand back into the room to play.

* * *

"So how is the little one Ana?" Jason asked as they got out of the house with barely any trouble from the press.

"She's doing fine, she refuses the odd bottle or so and you know how Christian gets about food and stuff. He does be having a heart attack when she refuses to feed" Jason chuckled as Ana explained. "She is after getting big in the past few weeks huh?"

"She's a doll. She reminds me of my Sophie at that age" his eyes saddened

"How long has it been since you last saw her if you don't mind me asking?" Jason smiled warmly at Ana

"Almost a year and a half, she's nearly twelve. I gave her a phone for her birthday though, she does call and I send her money to buy things and I pay for her phone bill. I get pictures every week but it's not the same."

"Have you tried going for custody of her ?"

"Against that witch? With the hours I work Ana I doubt I'd stand a chance. Don't get me wrong the pay is great and you both are a pleasure to work for but I do wish I could see my kid more" That was the last conversation they had and the car was filled with an awkward silence for the rest of the drive. Ana couldn't wait to get out of the car and go shopping. She had seen Teddy eye a wooden helicopter you could sit on in they toy shop window for the past few weeks and she wanted to get it for him, it would be a nice present and to say it was from his baby sister might ease up his jealousy a bit more. He may have been asking to help but the jealousy was still there when relatives or even Christian or herself had Phoebe.

"Ana do you need a hand with what ever you are getting?" Jason asked as he set up the baby's stroller.

"Please"

"Would you like me to go ahead and purchase the toy for Teddy while you go and get the clothes for the little ones?" Jason suggested and Ana grinned. He let her off when they were out together, if Christian knew he would have a fit.

"You're a star Jason, I wont be long. I'll meet you back at the food court in a half hour?"

"You take that short amount of time to shop? Jesus if only all women did that" Ana giggled as she set off with Phoebe. She had seen some photographers in the distance snapping sneaky photos of her and Phoebe as she went to get Teddy's outfits. She could see the head lines already 'Baby Grey's first shopping trip' or 'Grey Girl's Day Out' . She decided to take no notice of them for now, they were far away from her and she was able to shop in peace. After a good 30-40 minutes of browsing the baby shop and buying Teddy and Phoebe several outfits, Phoebe began fussing. Jason was waiting patiently at the food court so he ordered some lunch for the two of them while Ana fed Phoebe.

* * *

"Teddy and Christian sure love helicopters don't they?" Taylor asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Like father,like son" Ana grinned as she placed Phoebe back into her stroller. She was enjoying her meal when a young man bumped off the stroller "I am so sorry I didn't mean that" he said apologising. Jason was already back into body guard mode, he was finally relaxing today and then it was gone.

"It's not a problem she's fine" Ana said as she glanced up. The boy couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. "Do I know you?" Ana asked him and he smiled shaking his head "I don't think so but it would be a cool thing to tell my girlfriend she loves you" he smiled at Ana

"Really?" she laughed. She watched as his smile faded a bit "Sorry again for bumping into your baby Mrs Grey, I really wasn't watching where I was going" he said his head down and then he looked in at the infant who was wide awake "She looks like your other kid, Teddy isn't it? Sorry if I'm intruding I see you guys on the news a lot" Ana didn't mind at all but she couldn't place who this young boy was. She had seen him somewhere before or maybe it was because he reminded her of someone.

"Yeah but she's more like her daddy" She smiled at him and glanced over at Jason who was eying the teenage boy beside him. "Well I better get going my mom is sick and she needs these" he said holding up the small paper bag of meds from the pharmacy "You have a good day" he told Ana "and you have a good day too little missy" he said as he gently held Phoebe's hand before walking off.

"He was a nice kid" Ana said as Jason frowned.

"Hhhm" he didn't even answer her and Ana rolled her eyes _What is it with the men that work closely with my husband, they are just as bad as him for judging._

"Oh come on Jason, he wasn't doing anything other than talking. He seemed harmless plus he was only in a rush to get home, his mother is sick" she said as they began to leave and head to the car. Ana was in a good mood but she couldn't get that boy off her mind, she should have asked for his name or something but she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she would hear from him. She didn't get bad vibes around him but she could only imagine Christian's reaction if he had of been there, the poor boy would be shaking like a leaf by now.

* * *

She had been gone a good three hours and Christian had played for and a half with Teddy before he fell fast asleep. As she came through the door Christian bombarded her with questions then checked them to make sure they were okay, he was online when at least thirty new photographs were posted all over the internet of her and Phoebe shopping and then at the food court with Jason, and two of the young boy she met that day. One he was smiling standing talking to Ana and the other was when he leaned down to hold Phoebe's hand.

"Ana who's this?" Christian asked a bit worried

"Oh just a kid who accidentally bumped into the stroller, don't worry he didn't hurt Phoebe he must of told me several times he was sorry. He was just rushing to get home to his sick mother, he had a bag of meds from the pharmacy too." she said but Christian wasn't buying it

"Why is he holding Phoebe's hand?" _Christian he's a kid not a serial killer._

"He was just being friendly he said goodbye to both me and Phoebe and just held her hand. Come on Christian he didn't harm her. He seemed like a nice boy anyway." she explained as she took the bags to her room and began unpacking them and sorting them out before getting Christian to help but the baby clothes away.

"Did you get a name?" _What's this twenty questions_

"No I didn't, he was only talking for about five maybe ten minutes, I didn't ask. Anyway I wouldn't give you a name so you could hound the poor boy" she told her husband who scowled at her.

"With everything that has been going on, you can't be too careful" _I suppose he has a point_

"He does remind me of someone but I can't place who though" she said as she looked over at Christian's laptop screen

"He does?" Christian eyed the screen again and then his wife.

"Yeah it's like I've seen him somewhere before maybe when he was younger but I'm not sure" she told her husband as she watched the screen before going off about her business. Christian however went back and sat on the bed with his laptop. He didn't take his eyes of the screen when it clicked. "No, It can't be ? I'm sure he would of known, so would Ana" he said as he zoomed in on the photograph

* * *

Ana was watching with Gail as Luke and Jason assembled the wooden helicopter for Teddy, when her phone rang. "Ray?" _I wonder what's up? _"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Ana I think we need to talk" Ana's smile faded, she knew something was bothering her father. He never sounded this anxious or upset when he called every other time

"What's wrong?" she could tell from the tone of his voice that something was bothering him

"You were out with Phoebe today?At the mall with Jason right?"

"Yeah I guess you must have seen the the magazines and newspapers work fast" she laughed "Dad?"

"That boy" was all that came out

"The one from the picture? What about him?" Ana sat down as Gail brought her a cup of tea, she mouthed a thank you and took a rather large sip and nearly choked at her father's words

"I think he's my son"


	6. Leon Steele

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"I..I..Dad?" Ana couldn't believe it. She could have a possible half sibling she knew nothing about.

"Ana it was before I met your mother, you were what fourteen when I remarried and maybe sixteen when we divorced? I didn't think his mother was telling the truth." Ray was just as stunned as Ana was he didn't know what to do.

"Is that the woman who showed up with the kid when I was sixteen or seventeen the kid would have been around eight or nine?" Ana asked her father who was too busy blaming himself "Ray this isn't your fault you know that ?" she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. Christian had done his research and stood listening with a sheet of paper with the kids and his mother's details on it.

"Ana the whole time she was telling the truth, look at him he looks like me" Ray was a bit frantic. He was looking at the newspaper as Ana tried calming him over the phone. "I am a horrible father, I turned my back on him and he was my flesh and blood"

"Ray you didn't know at the time. You're not a horrible father, you did your best by me and we weren't blood related, don't ever think that way because it's not true. You were the best thing that ever happened to me Ray and I am not letting you blame yourself for this" Ray cried as Ana spoke to him, she spotted Christian out of the corner of her eye and realised he had listened. She knew then that he had background check done on the kid. He must have found out moments before she did.

"Ana what do I do?" he sounded like a lost child.

"Daddy just try to keep calm for now. If you want Christian and I can try to get in contact with him and his mother for you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting us get to know him, I did speak to him briefly today, he seems like a great kid" Ana stated and Ray sighed "I guess that would be a good thing but what if he hates me for turning my back on him? I didn't do it intentionally Ana, I would never turn my back on my own or anyone else's kid if they needed me"

"I know that daddy and I love you so much. Look I have to go, I'll try to sort this all out for you okay?"

"Thanks Ana. I love you too. Give my grandkids a kiss for me wont you?"

"Of course I will daddy" she said sadly as she hung up.

* * *

"You know?" she looked up to Christian who nodded and held a sheet of paper in his hands. "Is he really Ray's kid?"

"Well by the looks of it he is" he said handing the sheet to Ana

"It is the kid I met when I was about seventeen. He only changed a bit and got older and taller" Ana smiled as she read through his background check

**Name:** Leon Steele

**D.O.B: **23rd June 1995

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5ft5

**Siblings:** N/A

Parents: Ellen Michaels, 44, blonde hair, blue eyes

Raymond 'Ray' Steele, 49, dark brown hair, blue eyes

Ana stopped reading when she seen her father's name on the sheet. She couldn't believe she had a step sibling. Poor kid, he grew up probably not knowing or hating his father while she had the time of her life living with him. "Christian, I got to be with Ray and he didn't even own me when this kid needed him more" Ana smile faded "He probably blames Ray too"

"Ana we don't know yet we have yet to get in contact with his mother" Christian told Ana as she looked him dead in the eye "Christian why do I have the feeling when we meet his mother it wont be a pleasant visit?"

"I don't know baby" he said as he kneeled in front of her hugging her. She rested her head on his shoulder when she head the pitter patter of tiny feet: Teddy, she smiled

* * *

"Mommy?" he ran to her arms as she pulled him onto her lap. She was still holding the sheet when he glanced at the picture of the boy "Mommy who's that boy?"

"Uhm?" She looked to Christian

"Come on buddy do you wanna see the present Phoebe got you?" Teddy looked to his father and then to his mother and grinned "YAY" he shouted as Christian took him by the hand. Ana couldn't take her eyes of the picture of the boy in front of her.

"Mommy look" she heard Teddy say. He was mesmerised by the wooden helicopter "Daddy it's like your one" he grinned at his father "Yeah buddy it is" Teddy smiled but it faded when he seen his mother was barely noticing him calling her. She looked sad and she felt worse, she was trying to hide it but Teddy was able to see straight through her

"Mommy?"

"Yes Teddy Bear?"

"Why are you sad?" _Your more like your daddy then you will ever know buddy_

"I'm not sad little guy"

"But you look sad, you were happy earlier. Did someone hurt Phoebe?"

"No baby boy Phoebe's okay so is mommy now you go and play with your new toy" Ana said as Christian came to her side again "How can a three year old even notice that?"

"Ana he's observant and plus he's my kid" Ana smiled "I know baby, look I'll sort out a meeting and you try relax. Baby your already over thinking the situation. He might want to talk to you and maybe his mother does too" Christian told her as they stood watching as Teddy played with his helicopter and even got Luke and Jason to play pretend with him. Ana was physically in the room but her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

**Just a short update to add to the last chapter. I wont be giving too much away about these new characters because if I did in one chapter it would be pointless in bringing them into it in the first place.**

**I am still keeping ideas for later chapters from you guys. So thanks again for the reviews and hope you enjoy reading these :)**

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


	7. Catching Feelings

**She Don't Like The Lights**

"Ana?" Gail called her as she sat sipping her tea, clearly miles away but Gail didn't mind at all she knew she was under a bit of stress. "Ana dear?"

"Gail I'm sorry, I keep doing that lately" she said blushing a bit

"It's no problem dear just look after yourself, I don't want you to worry yourself to death" she smiled "I am going to run through the grocery shopping list before the photographers get here for the the press photo shoot. Would you like me to add anything on or take something off it in particular?" Ana shook her head "No thanks Gail but I better go and get Teddy and Phoebe dressed. I wanted to wait until it was near time to dress them, I really just want this to be over over" she smiled softly and Gail nodded understandably.

"It will be over soon. Why don't you go ahead? I'll sort this out here"

"What would I do without you?" she said as she left her half drunk cup of tea on the counter. Phoebe and Teddy were sitting on Christian's lap in the tv room all eyes glued to the screen. Ana giggled, even little Phoebe who was nearly hitting two months old was sitting quietly watching the screen. Christian had to move the photo shoot back another month so Phoebe was just two months old and of course it had to do with the fact Ana found out she had a brother, though she still begged Christian to wait a bit before contacting him. She looked at her son who giggled at the characters on-screen, Ana had bought them Toy Story 1,2 & 3 to watch and even Christian was enjoying it. "That would be the perfect picture" Ana said as she came around to sit with them

"Did you see these movies?"Christian smiled at his wife who nodded

"When I was a kid" she smiled "I still love them" she admitted glancing at the screen and then her two babies who sat content on their father's lap.

"Mommy are you watching with us?" Teddy was trying to free himself from Christian's grasp.

"No sweetie we have to get you two ready for when the men and women come to take your pictures today remember?" Teddy frowned but then asked "Can I take pictures on daddy's camera?" he asked Ana but looked at his father who sighed and just gave in "I guess you can buddy"

"I take pictures of the people and they get angry and then they see how they like it" Teddy grinned

"Evil mastermind" Christian joked and Teddy giggled

"Alright come on my baby genius let's get you and your sister ready" she said as she took Phoebe from Christian and Teddy clutched her free hand as he toddled alongside her. Christian then switched the movie off and tidied up the tv room, something he hasn't done before because usually if he made a mess Gail was left to clean but Ana had one too many arguments with him about cleaning up after himself for him to go against her wishes.

"Mommy can I go on my slide ?"

"Later sweetie, you might be able to go on it when the photographer comes" Teddy nodded and waited while his mother dressed his sister. "Sissy's pretty" Teddy said as he sat in the rocking chair in Phoebe's nursery.

"She is and you are very handsome" she said as she kissed her son's cheeks, he flashed her that famous grey men grin as he spoke

* * *

"Ana if we could get a few shots of you and your two children just right here that would be perfect, then we can do some of you and Christian and then a few family ones altogether?" Ana had asked Jose to come and take the photographs, she felt more comfortable around him. Teddy was delighted to see him and it was the first time Jose had seen Phoebe since she was born so he was more than happy to come and take the photographs.

"That's great, Teddy buddy how about you sit just right there on the slide. Ana you stand next to him with Phoebe on his lap, hold on right there" he said fixing them before snapping some more pictures. Jose was delighted because Phoebe was wide awake "Perfect" Ana took Phoebe and let Teddy run off for a little while

"We can get some more photographs done in maybe fifteen minutes? Teddy seems more than happy to run off and play" he smiled at the child who was busy playing on the swing.

"So this is little Phoebe?" he said as he held his finger out which she grasped in her little hand "Hi little one" he smiled

"Do you want to hold her?" Jose nodded grinning "Of course I do" he said as he placed his camera down on the fold out table. Christian smiled at his enthusiasm to hold the newest grey baby. "She's a cute little thing isn't she?" he grinned at Ana before looking back at Phoebe. After a few moments of hold the two month old Teddy began to tug at his pants leg "Jose can I take pictures?" Teddy had managed to get Christian's camera when they were busy in the garden

"Okay let me give Phoebe back to mommy and I'll show you how to take some good shots" Teddy smiled at Jose "Here you go Ana" he said as he gently and carefully handed Phoebe back before taking Teddy by the hand over to sit in the grass "Teddy really takes to Jose doesn't he?" Christian was sitting in the chairs sipping a glass of wine when Ana joined him

"Yeah he has a fascination with camera's too. He always wants to play with your one" Ana smiled

"A hobby for him so?"

"I'd say he would make a career out of it but it's too soon to tell he's so young" Ana and Christian watched Jose show Teddy how to shoot the right picture and get the perfect light, for a three-year old Teddy was intrigued and listened carefully to Jose as he explained and showed him with Christian's camera. "So I need to tell you something" Christian said as he set his wine glass down.

"Christian no? You didn't?"

"Ana he's your family, you have to talk to him sooner or later. He has agreed to come to visit us with his mother for the weekend"

"Christian" she was angry he went behind her back and did this.

"Have you even thought about what I am supposed to say to the kid whose father didn't give him a look in and yet he raised me?" Christian rolled his eyes at Ana "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Christian, this is serious. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Ana"

"No Christian, we already talked about this, we were supposed to discuss this together and you go behind my back and arrange all of this, what about Ray? Did you ever think the kid might not want to talk to him?"

"Ana I haven't contacted your father, you said you wanted to get to know him first and explain your side of the story. Maybe if you tell him how kind and good he was to you and explain he didn't find out until a few days ago he might be more than willing to speak to Ray" he explained as Ana sighed . She didn't even get time to respond when a bouncing Teddy and grinning Jose came to them "Okay if we ge the family shots now?" Jose watched Ana as she tried her to best to hide her anger. "Yeah we should, we have guests arriving this evening" Christian said as he stood up and taking Teddy into his arms "Ana are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jose" she said smiling, the anger never leaving her eyes but she wore a smile

"If you need to talk you know you can tell me" he said as she shook her head "I'm fine Jose. Just a little argument nothing I can't handle" he smiled sympathetically as he picked up the camera "Turn that frown upside down and give me that gorgeous smile you wear" he joked and Ana gave him a real smile "There it is"

"Thanks Jose" she said as she went to Christian's side as they stood ready for the next few photo's. The session was a good hour and a half before Jose was packed up and ready to hit the road. "I'll do the photo's up on the computer and send them to you and you pick your best ones and we can get them published" Jose told Ana as he got into his car

* * *

"Thanks again Jose, you're a star" Jose flashed her a smile when Teddy ran out after Ana "Teddy say bye-bye to Jose"

"Bye" he waved before getting out of Ana's grasp and running to hug Jose's leg before he was able to put a foot inside the car

"Bye little guy" he said hugging him and getting down to his height and whispering in his ear "Look after your mommy okay"

"Okay" he whispered

"Our secret okay buddy" Teddy placed his finger to his lips as Jose winked at him

"Secret" Teddy smiled as he ran back into the house and pass his father as he came to the door way to stand with Ana. Christian nodded at Jose who returned with a nod as he drove off. Ana couldn't even relax. She had enough on her mind with the press snapping pictures and videos left, right and centre of her and the kids and then Christian gets in contact with her step brother who had no idea he was related to her. She had plenty of arguments lately and she knew this wouldn't be the last one she would have this week with him. It's friday and she can't even enjoy a peaceful weekend. She walked back inside and sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table lost in thought. _Could this weekend get any worse ?_


	8. Be Alright

**She Don't Like The Lights**

If Ana thought she was nervous nothing could calm the sixteen year old boy down. Over the years his mother explained his father loved him and he was probably just scared, she never once bad mouthed Ray off and especially to her son. She didn't want him to hate his father. Leon had to visit to The Grey's home alone. His mother was too sick to travel but a home helper had come to look after her for the weekend. He was nervous about speaking to Ana again, the first time was different, he just bumped into her child's stroller and he got talking from there but now he had found out she was his half-sister. Jason had offered to go and collect the boy as Ana wa frantically rushing about the place and trying to get a room ready for him.

"Leon Steele?" Jason asked as he knocked on the door

"May I ask who you are?" the woman said as she stood at her door

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Jason Taylor I am Mr Grey's driver and personal body-guard" he said as he pulled an I.D out hoping it would convince the nervous woman. She seemed in a better spirit as she called her son.

"Leon, come on Ana and Christian have sent a driver for you" she said as Leon came down the stairs carrying a backpack and gym bag of necessities for the weekend. "Here allow me" Jason said as he took the bag from the shy boy.

"I'm Jason, I'm going to drive you to The Grey's" he said and the boy nodded and spoke lowly "Leon Steele" he said shyly. He may not have been blood related to Ana but he reminded Jason of her with how shy they were upon their first meetings. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so" he said as he looked back at his mother who hugged him and gave him a few snacks for the road. "I'll see you in three days mom" Leon said as he grinned pulling from his mother's tight hold.

"I know but I'll still miss you" she smiled a bit teary eyed "Now get going and enjoy yourself this weekend okay?"

"Okay mom, I love you" he said as he walked to the car with Jason. He could feel his palms sweating by the minute. Jason watched him buckle up from the rear view mirror and how the anxious look became more and more evident on his face "Leon you have nothing to be scared of, they really want to get to know you"

"I.. uhm.. I'm not I just"

"It's okay just try to relax buddy we have a bit of a drive and I don't want you passing out before we get there. There is a built-in dvd system and head phones why don't you put on a dvd and kick back and chill" Jason told Leon who seemed a bit at ease as he went ahead and did that as Jason drove off.

* * *

"Ana will you relax" Christian said as he watched his wife pace back and forth with Teddy sitting giggling at his mother. Phoebe was cuddled in Christian's arms

"I can't relax they will be here soon and I haven't a clue what to say" she said as she paced the foyer of her home.

"Ana you are going to wear a hole in the floor at this point try and calm down baby" he said as he went to her side as she leaned into him. Gail had watched from the kitchen and she went and took both children out to the garden "I'll bring the out for a bit of air" she said as she left Ana and Christian.

"Is it really that bad?" Christian asked her as she melted into his embrace, the sound of the door unlocking and Jason coming in along side a quiet and nervous looking boy got their attention. "Leon?" Christian asked as he made his way across to the boy

"Yes Mr Grey" he said as Christian shook his hand "Call me Christian" he said as he eyed the boy with a smile. Leon felt intimidated even with the friendly gesture, most people did around him so he was not alone.

"Leon" Ana smiled slightly as she made her way over to him. "Was the drive okay?" he seemed petrified of Christian so she went to his side

"Yeah I watched a dvd on the way and had a few snacks" he said shyly.

"Your mother couldn't make it?" Christian asked "Christian" she scolded as she glared at her husband.

"Uhm no sir..she..I mean.. she's sick" he said as he looked around and spotted Gail coming in with Phoebe and Teddy who ran full force into his father and fell to the floor, he jumped back up not a bother to him "Teddy what have I told you about running? Your going to hurt yourself" he said as Teddy then turned his attention to the boy.

"What's your name?" he said as he looked at Leon who was still afraid to open his mouth unless he was spoken to "Teddy, this is Ana's little brother Leon" Christian said as he explained to his son.

"Hi" he waved at Leon who smiled slightly back at him. "You wanna play cars?"

"Teddy, Leon just got here maybe later okay?" Ana said as Teddy frowned and then ran off as Gail offered him some ice cream.

"Leon do you want to go unpack for the weekend, I'll show you to your room" Ana said as she left her husband and taking Phoebe with her. "Leon are you okay?" she said as they climbed the stairs and stopped right outside the guest room.

"Uhm"

"You can tell me"

"Your husband scares me, I mean I heard of stories before but I mean" he blushed slightly "I kinda miss my mom and she's really sick too" he said

"It's okay I know" she said as Leon began to relax. Phoebe fussed in her arms as she opened the door for Leon. He placed his bags on the bed and sat down for a moment "Sssh Phoebe" she said as she rocked her in her arms when Leon stood up and held his arms out as if to say he wanted to hold Phoebe. Ana handed her over and gently placed the fussing two month old in the boys arms "There you go missy, what are you fussing for?" he said as he smiled at the baby who looked straight at him listening to his voice and taking him in. He rocked her gently like Ana did and she stopped. Leon then handed the baby back when she had calmed. "I babysit for the neighbours sometimes" he said as he scuffed his feet "Plus my girlfriend has a baby brother about her age" he said smiling.

"That's okay Leon, I'll leave you to unpack and you can join us for dinner when you feel up to it" she said as she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Where's Leon?"

"Unpacking, poor kid is nervous but Phoebe seems to like him, he got her to stop fussing" she said "He misses his mom" Ana told Christian "Plus you scared the crap outta him earlier"

"I didn't mean to do that" he said "But I still need to seem what he's like" he told Ana who looked as if she were about to kill him

"I'm warning you Christian Grey you under no circumstances do anything to upset him this weekend, he is my little brother and is a bit unsettled being here do not make it worse for him or you can kiss sex goodbye" Christian's jaw dropped as she went to join Gail in the kitchen to give her a hand with dinner.

Leon had changed from his shorts and t-shirt to a plain white shirt and dark jeans and blazer for dinner. Ana and Christian didn't realise that they were over dressed from the minute he arrived he must have packed his best clothes. "You hungry?" Ana asked smiling as she placed Phoebe in her moses basket in the tv room as Leon came down to be attacked by Teddy. Leon picked him up and tickled him "I like you" Teddy said as Leon let him off.

"Yeah"

"Well I hope you don't mind we're having some of Gail's homemade lasagne and a salad for the side"

"That sounds great" he said as Teddy came back and took him by the hand. "You sit beside me?"

"Sure" he said as he took a seat at the table next to Teddy who was struggling to get up

"Here you go buddy" Leon helped him up on his booster seat and strapped him in just incase he fell. Christian and Ana watched him smiling. "Will you play cars?" Teddy asked as he held two small toy cars out towards Leon who sat down next to him and gave him a car and began to make noises as he played along with Teddy. As Gail served the food Leon took the toy cars and tucked them into his blazer and removed it placing it on the back of his seat. Teddy began to tuck into his food spilling some on his clothes and a bit went on his face, Leon laughed as he took a napkin and helped him. "Dude the food goes in your mouth, slow down no one is gonna take it off you" he said as Ana grinned at Christian.

* * *

"So Leon how are you finding it here so far?" Christian asked and he flinched

"Good I guess" Ana looked at Leon who kept his head down picking at his food "You not hungry?" Christian asked

"I am" he said as he took small bites of his food. _Jeez Christian talk about intimidating and an awkward dinner_

Leon ate slowly as Christian and Ana talked about work they asked Leon questions about school but he only spoke when he was asked questions. "Can I be excused?"

"You haven't eaten Leon" Christian said "Are you okay?" Ana asked him worried

"I'm.. I .. I just want to go call my mom to check on her" he said as he placed his plate over at the sink and left the room taking out his cell as he practically ran out of the room. "Mommy what's wrong?" Teddy

"Leon just misses his mommy" she said smiling at her curious son who continued eating. "I'm going to go check on him" Ana whispered to Christian who just nodded and continued eating his dinner. Ana took the steps up to his room and seen his door was half-opened he was on the phone "Mom look I know it's only been a few hours but I want to come home" Ana was a bit gutted and she was furious, it had to have been Christian.

* * *

"No mom nothing like that I just want to come home" she must be trying to reason with him "But mom you're getting worse the doctor said any day now" Ana watched as he wiped a tear from his eyes "I don't want to be away if anything happens" he began to sniffle and then cry silent tears

"I love you too mom" he said as he shut his phone off. Ana knocked and walked in "Hey come here" she said as he dived into her arms sobbing "She's gonna be okay Leon" she rubbed his back soothing him "Sshh it's okay" Christian came up looking for Ana to see her sitting on the edge of the bed as Leon cried. He had never seen a child as upset in all his life.

"Ana?" Christian looked to his wife who was comforting her little brother "What's wrong?" he didn't like not being in control of situations. Leon's sobs died down after a few moments and Christian had stayed in the doorway watching awkwardly, he didn't know what to do.

"Leon I just have to get Phoebe and Teddy to bed, do you want to come down. The three of us should talk" she smiled at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head. Ana left the room and Christian walked in. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and watched as he flinched "You okay?"

"Yeah" Leon's voice was raspy as he answered and gave a little nod. "I'm fine"

Christian kneeled down in front of him as Leon sat on the floor leaning against the bed "What's wrong Leon?"

"My mom is dying" he said as he looked Christian in the eyes "She was told over a year ago to stop drinking and she didn't, her liver is failing. We had her at the doctor and he can't do anymore for her, she wants to be at home. I give her the meds every day so she can hold on a bit longer but they don't work" he sighed "The doc says she only has a couple more days left" he said as he brought his knees up to his chest refusing to look at Christian

"You know I lost my mom at a young age"

"You did?" Leon looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes

"Yeah I was four. My mom, well she was hard into drugs and she over dosed" he told the boy who looked at him with curiosity "I never told anyone other than Ana and you and well my parents know" he said as he thought of Grace and Carrick

"I'm sorry" Leon whispered. "About your mom" Christian looked at him with sympathy, he just felt the need to tell him this. "I wont tell anyone either" he looked up at Christian. "I promise" he held out his pinky finger to Christian like a small child and Christian held out his as they pinky swore

"I know Leon"


	9. When You At Least Expect It

Teddy awoke from a nightmare in the early hours of the morning and with the bad weather he was finding it difficult to sleep. He knew he wasn't supposed to go to his parent's bedroom during the night, although on occasion Ana would allow him when Christian was working late. He creeped out of bed with his bear and baby blanket tucked in under his arm and went downstairs. The whole house was in darkness except the kitchen. Teddy tip toed into the kitchen to find Leon sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate resting in his hands. He noticed him from the corner of his eye "Hey" he whispered "You can't sleep either ?" he smiled at the toddler

"I scared" he said as he held his blanket that much tighter as Leon got up and went to him. He picked him up in his arms and brought him over to the table. Why are you scared?"

"I don't like storms" he said as a flash of lightning brightened the foyer and a bang of thunder followed it, Teddy whimpered and Leon then sat him on his lap. "It's okay buddy" he said as he rubbed his back to soothe him. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" Teddy nodded

"Okay buddy you sit here and I'll get you your sippy cup" he said as Teddy sat watching him as he poured him some "There you go"

"Thanks" he said as he sucked away cuddling his bear. "Come on and we get you back to bed"

"No don't make me, I scared"

"Well how about you go into your mommy and daddy? They wont mind will they?"

"Not allowed" he said frowning "Can I stay with you?" he asked with his big eyes like his fathers

"Uhm okay but I wasn't really going to go back to bed, I can't sleep but we could sit and watch tv until you fall asleep?"

"Okay" Teddy clutched his bear and blanket under one arm while holding his sippy cup and grasping Leon's hand with the other as a bang of thunder startled him. "It's okay little guy" he said smiling. Leon was showed how to work all the electronics in the house earlier so he just turned on a dvd for them. He pulled out the recliner and sat comfortably when Teddy jumped up onto his lap curling in against him resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Leon smiled at him and then pressed play. By the time the movie was half way through Teddy was fast asleep, Leon was too comfortable and tired to move so he continued to watch when his eyes drooped until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Gail are you okay?" Ana asked her

"I can't find Teddy" Gail said to both Christian and Ana as their faces dropped "He is usually banging my door down at around seven but I assumed he was still sleeping but he wasn't in his room.

"I'll search the house he is around somewhere" Christian said as he began looking through the bedrooms with Jason and Luke. They searched all the top floors and then went to the ground floor. "Ana, Leon isn't up here either" Ana's face dropped. Christian then searched the kitchen cupboards for his son, he usually sat in the bottom ones when he was playing but nothing. There was only one place left to check and that was the tv room built connected after the foyer and dining room. "Teddy?" he called and stopped when he found a sleeping Teddy and Leon with a blanket thrown over the two of them, two cups of hot chocolate on the table and the dvd and tv still on. He calmed immediately "Christian where is our s-" she smiled when she saw the scene before her. It was just after ten but it was obvious Teddy had woken during the night due to the storm. Ana took the empty cup and sippy cup while Christian switched the tv and everything else off leaving the room quietly as possible.

"Calm down Gail, he's fine, he's asleep with his uncle in the next room" Ana beamed when Christian acknowledged him as family. Gail put Phoebe down after she was fed and began on breakfast for Ana and Christian. "I know what your thinking" Ana said as she sipped her tea as she sat in the living room.

"And what is that Mrs Grey?" he said amused

"You thought because Leon was missing too, he took Teddy"

"I..no.." he said

"You did, I knew by your face when you found bought Teddy's and Leon's room empty" Ana said sitting up in the sofa watching her husband get flustered, she could laugh now.

"Okay I did but"

"You do realize that's my kid brother you are talking about" Ana said as she looked over at him "I don't like the fact you assume he is going to hurt him" Christian nearly choked on his coffee, Ana was taking well to the fact she had a younger brother, a teenager as well. "Now your face is a picture" she broke into a smile as Christian wore a look of relief.

"Momma?" Teddy and Leon walked into the room yawning as Teddy clutched Leon's hand and letting go to sit with his mother. "I'm tired" he complained as he nestled in against her.

"Leon come sit down" Ana said as he smiled a bit as he went and sat opposite her. "You both look exhausted, did Teddy keep you up ?"

"No I couldn't sleep and neither could he" he smiled over at Teddy who was cuddling into his mother and yawning "He fell asleep before I did" Leon came and sat beside his older sister relaxing his stiff stance. He glanced over at Christian who had just joined them. "Good morning Leon."

"Morning Christian" he said back a slight smile. Christian looked over at Ana who was glaring at him, her look said 'be nice or you wont get laid ever again' "How are you finding life with The Greys for the weekend?"

"Uhm okay" Leon looked over at Ana then back to Christian "I just miss my mom" he said and Christian left it at that by changing the subject. "Leon did Teddy keep you up?"

"No he was fine" Leon's eyes twinkled at the mention of his nephew's name. "He couldn't sleep so we watched some tv and I forgot to turn it off" Teddy stirred in his mother's arms and looked around the room rubbing his eyes. "Leon" his eyes widened and a huge grin formed on his face as he dashed from his mother up on Leon's lap

"Hi buddy" Leon cuddled the toddler as Ana smiled. Christian grinned at them when his phone rang. He stepped out of the room and answered as he ususally does "Grey"

"Mr Grey, I'm Doctor Hartley. I believe Leon is in your care for the weekend and we had no other way of contacting him. His mother has been taken into hospital and is asking for her son."

"I'll get him there. How long?" Doctor Hartley understood the question.

"At this point Mr Grey, it's touch and go. I can't say but she is anxious to see her son."

"I'll get him there" Christian said as he hung up and walked back into the room pale.

"Christian you have to see this Leon was showing Teddy how to do th-" Ana looked at him "What's wrong?" Leon and Teddy looked up now and his eyes met Chrisitan's ones.

"It's your mother, she's in the hospital."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait I promise the next chapter will not be this long. I'll explain why in my next chapter why it took me this long but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**~LedgersIrishCharm.**


	10. Only Time Will Tell

**She Don't Like The Lights**

Christian and Ana watched as Leon sat staring at his mother's photo hidden on his lap as the plane took off. They would be at their destination within the hour but Leon was becoming more and more restless as the time passed. Christian decided it was right to call Ray and let him know the situation and he had agreed to drive to meet them at the hospital. Ana thought it was best to leave Teddy and Phoebe with Gail, it wouldn't be right to have the children there with all that was going on. Leon knew his father was coming, Ana had told him all about him but Leon felt a slight rejection at his father's efforts to meet him now. He gritted his teeth unaware that Christian had kept a close eye on him since he packed his bags earlier.

"Leon a word ?" Christian nodded towards him and moved up to the front of the plane with him and sat down away from Ana and her prying ears

"How long more?" Leon whispered

"Not long but I need you to know your mother is really ill. I don't think she can pull through this time. I have been onto doctors and nurses non stop until we boarded"

"I know" he sighed trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall "I knew I shouldn't have come. She worries about me when I leave for a short amount of time and she makes herself sick with worry. I shouldn't have left her, I knew this would happen"

"Leon this isn't your fault. Your mother's illness isn't your fault either. It's one of these things we can't control"

"It is and now it's going to be plastered all over the newspapers and magazines, they already know I'm Ana's half-brother and that's more than enough for me. When my mom dies and don't tell me she will be fine because she wont, because of me being here I was in the limelight too so her story is going to be in the papers and I don't want that. She wouldn't want that" he sobbed getting up from the seat rushing to the plane toilets in his state. Christian heard the slamming and banging and then nothing. Ana rushed up to check on him "Christian, baby, why don't you go back and sit where our stuff is. I'll check on him" she rubbed her husband's arm trying to convince him

"Christian" she shouted to snap him out of a daze he was in.

"Sure, I just"

"It's okay. I'll see to him. Now go on" she said as she watched her husband walk back to his seat, his shoulders slumped while wearing a scowl on his face. Ana stood outside the bathroom door listening to the cries come from Leon and she felt her heart-break. "Leon" she called as she tapped on the door "Leon open up" she knocked again and to her surprise and Christian's Leon opened the door and sat back on the floor of the thrashed bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his face tear-stained. Ana came in and crouched down to his level looking at his face "Come here" she said as he bolted into his sister's arms.

"I shouldn't have left her. It's my fault"

"Shhhh it's not your fault" she held him rocking him back and forth as he cried letting it out. He hadn't even cried when he found out his mother was sick. He was only a kid when she first became ill. Her cancer came and went over the years but it was winning this time, she wasn't strong enough to fight it off. Leon surprised a lot of people of how well he looked after his mother and helped her over the years at such a young age and now he felt as if it was all for nothing as he sat utterly broken on his brother-in-laws private jet after thrashing the bathroom in temper.

"Come on Leon let's get you some rest before we land" she took him by the hand and brought him out to sleep on the reclining seats and covered him with a blanket "Try get some rest" she ruffled his hair gently and watched as he drifted off to sleep. She sat with him for a half hour as the plane landed. She looked back with as Christian was answering phone calls just moments after switching his phone back on. She knew he was the phone to the hospital for the 6th time since they left the house. It wasn't good news at all seen as how much of a temper her husband was in. He got off the phone and approached Ana and Leon who was asleep. He noticed he was short for his age. He picked him up and carried him off the plane and into the waiting car allowing the teen to sleep more.

"Christian how bad is it?" Ana asked as she got in next to him. Christian sat looking back at Leon ignoring his wife's questions "Christian please tell me, I have a right to know"

"Ana"

"Don't do this Christian, just tell me. You can't shut me out"

"Can we not do this now?"

"Christian"she could feel her frustration and anger building as he kept quiet about the information he had just found out. She watched as he contemplated whether telling her or not. She was about to shout at him again when he blurted it out making sure Leon was still sleeping

"Ana she's gone"

* * *

**I am so sorry about the updates. I haven't forgotten about you guys I have been really busy with a lot of stuff and I am stressed out big time. I didn't think it would take this length of time to get a chapter up and I really am sorry. I know it's only short but I will try my best this time to make sure the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. **

**I know it's probably annoying when I was quicker updating the first story which was a big success for me on here. I didn't think it would be and this one isn't far behind it. I truly hope you all can forgive me for the length of time I have been away from this.**

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


	11. Why Do We Push The Ones We Love?

**She Don't Like The Lights**

Nothing tore Christian up more that day than watching a teen boy grieve over the loss of his mother, he can remember faint memories of his own mother when the police came to take him away from the dead body, of course he would cry, he was a child, he was scared and for the first time in his life he felt alone.

Leon was in a complete daze, he was barely speaking. Ana had led him away from his mother's bedside and back to the car, he wasn't going to be staying. He was traumatized enough. Christian stayed a few moments looking at the lifeless woman who looked as if she were asleep. She was at rest and in no more pain. He left a small rose on the bed before making his way to the car. It was now both he and Ana had to make a life changing decision, there was no one else Leon could turn to he only had them and his father whom he had still yet to meet.

"Leon I think it's best if you come live with us now. You dad wants to meet with yo-"

"I don't want to, I want to go home" he said not lifting his eyes from his lap. He hands became quite interesting all of a sudden.

"Leon I know your grieving badly now but I am just trying to help" Christian stated as he went to place his hand on the teens shoulder. It was a vulnerable age to lose a parent especially his mother.

"No you don't. You were a kid losing yours I had my mom around for years and she cared about me she didn't let some asshole beat the living shit out of me, she stayed even though she was really sick and she looked after me because she loved me. You don't know so just leave me the hell alone. Leon shouted as he jumped out of the car and began running. Christian was dumbstruck at his words but when Ana panicked and ran after him, Christian then took after both of them. He spotted Ana out of breath and swarmed with cameras and came to her side aiding her back to the car. He was furious now, if Leon hadn't of ran off then both he and Ana wouldn't have had to chase him. He could be anywhere now and not even sure where to even start looking.

"Christian we have to find him, he could do something stupid in the state he's in" Ana cried over her kid brother and the thoughts of anything bad happening to him, Christian was to damn furious at what he said and the fact he ran off forgetting he was once his age and a troublesome teen at that.

"Ana, baby I know, I have already called in several people to help us look for him"

"It's late Christian I just don't want anything bad happening to him he could be anywhere now" she wiped her tears looking at her husband "Oh god I am such a terrible sister"

"No Ana you're not a terrible sister. He's grieving in his own way and he is pushing us away because he feels alone, he barely knows us and we barely know him" Christian tried explaining to his frantic wife but she couldn't stop crying. He held her in his arms until she eventually passed out from all the crying, Christian was livid but the fear and sympathy was kicking in for Leon and he needed to find him. He didn't like not being in control of the situation and with Leon missing at the moment he felt helpless.

* * *

**It's a very short update until the next chapter i'm afraid because today my best-friend's boyfriend was killed in a car crash at 21 years old at 4 am this morning. He only celebrated his 21'st birthday last week. She's extremely upset and I want to be there for her. I wont take long for my next update but the rest of the week is being dedicated to her. **

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


End file.
